Destiny of the Hero: Melody
by StarGuardian7
Summary: When Link sets out on his journey to save Hyrule, little does he know the plans the Goddesses have in store for him. As his life changes before his eyes, he must fight a seven-year-long battle not just for Hyrule, but for all of the world. This is the beginning of his story.
1. Beginnings

A/N: This is my first Fanfic and I really hope it goes well. Please review it if you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything else really.

My boots made a crunching sound as I slowly stepped up to the massive tree, which towered above me a hundred feet. Everyday this tree has watched over me and my people, the Kokiri. He was our teacher and mentor, our peer and our best friend. He comforted us in our lonely hours and made us smile when he spoke. He was our father, or the closest thing to it. I smiled as I stepped up to him, wondering why he called me. Then I noticed the dark feeling in the air and the discoloration in his branches. The Great Deku Tree was not well.

"Saria, do you understand why I have called you here?" the Great Deku Tree rumbled.

"You are not well, Great Deku Tree. What has happened here? This place has a dark feeling around it! I have never sensed this anywhere except the temple."

"Indeed. Explain this feeling you have."

"Well...I...the air just...feels unnatural. Like the very place is filled with hatred and despair."

"You said this feeling is similar to what you feel when you near the temple?"

"Only when I enter it, Great Deku Tree."

"You are doing your job well, Saria."

"Great Deku Tree, what do you mean 'my job'? All I've done is camp around the temple for three days straight. You refuse tell me why I must go there every single day."

"It is critical for you to be there, for the safety of all the Kokiri."

"But why? Why is it so important?"

"Because your presence contains a growing evil inside the temple."

"Wh-what!?"

"This evil has been locked inside the temple for centuries, before you were born. There was a time when I could suppress it with my power from here, but somehow it is growing stronger than my powers can handle."

"But why send me there? What could I do?"

"Your presence -don't ask how- restrains this evil inside the temple. As long as you are there, we can restrain it. Now I wish to address the reason I summoned you here."

"Do you need me to go back to the temple again?"

"No. This time, I need your presence here. Yours and a fellow Kokiri. Navi, Navi, where art thou? Come hither..."A blue fairy came flying from between the branches of the Great Deku Tree and presented herself in front of massive tree. "Oh, Navi the fairy...Listen to my words, the words of the Great Deku Tree. Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm. Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule. For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world...but before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing. It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey, the youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth. Navi... go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me. I do not have my time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay the world, depends upon thee!"

I stared wide-eyed at the words of the Great Deku Tree. Sometimes he spoke a little archaic, but for him to mention the boy without a fairy meant only one person. Link! I turned and ran off, the white fairy flying over my head.


	2. New and Old Friends

Link

I turned in my bed, half asleep. Something did not feel right. Something was...different. I drifted slowly in the world of dreams. The thunder boomed around me as lightning raged and cracked through the sky. This was a stormy night, rain pouring down onto my head as I stood at the gates of an enormous castle. This is a dream, I thought. Then why does it feel so _real_? The gates slowly lowered and I made out a white horse and two riders racing down the road. They ran right be me and I saw a little girl about my age look at me as she passed. The look of fear on her face was fright, like she knew her life was in peril. I gave a slight frown as she rode into the distance. What was she running from? I heard a horse run up behind me and I turned to face it.

The black stallion reared, neighing loudly. An orange-skinned man in black armor glared into the distance where the white horse had run. Suddenly everything came to me in flashes: the orange man glares at me; he raises his hand at me; a look of terror appears on my face as my fairy floats around my head; a white flash; I wake up screaming.

Wait...I really did wake up screaming. I realized I was short of breath and clutched my chest; I could feel my heart pounding. I regained my breath and lay back down. Just an hour until sunrise. Night seemed to be lasting a long time. What was that dream? I wondered. That man...that castle...and the young girl. Then I blinked as I realized: it had to be a dream. I didn't have a fairy and I never will. But that dream seemed too...real...to be anything but the truth. But nothing in that dream was familiar.

I lay quietly on my bed well after sunrise.

Navi

I flew quickly around the small village. This village didn't have many people in it; no adults and only a handful of young children. I had to find the Fairy-less boy and fast. Looking and passing by countless children with fairies, I saw one house far different from the others. An instict told me that the boy was there. I quickly took off and crashed into a mesh wall. Muttering a few curses in Elvish, I flew between the mesh and glided into the house. Sure enough, a boy was lying there in his bed. No fairy to be seen anywhere. I flew over to him.

"Hello, Link! Wake up!" I said. "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up!" I watched the boy just lay there silently and then he turned his head away from me! "Hey! C'mon!" I shouted, flying all around him. "Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

The boy lifted his head and blinked. Yawning, he sat himself upright on the bed and looked at me.

"You finally woke up!" I rolled my eyes. If he was our hope, then we were in big trouble. "I'm Navi, the Fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!"

The boy nodded his head and leapt off of the bed. Running to the balcony outdoors, I followed closely. I had to suppress a sigh; this boy was _definetly_ trouble.

Saria

I raced up to Link's house just as he was walking outside. It seemed the fairy had beaten me there. Oh well, fairies are fast flyers anyways. I waved at Link and shouted "Yahoo! Hi, Link!"

He smiled at me, then raced down the ladder. In his excitement, he missed a step and fell. "Aaaaaahhh!" Link landed on his butt, moaning lightly. I giggled slightly, while the white fairy began banging her head on the ladder. Link stood up, facing me. "Good morning Saria!"

"Good morning you klutz," I raised my hand to my mouth, trying to hide a smile.

"Guess what, Saria?"

I rolled my eyes. The white fairy was rather obvious. "So when did you two meet? Care to introduce me?"

Link smiled. "Just this morning. Her name is...umm...what did you say your name was again?" he looked at the fairy as she stopped hitting her head.

"Navi. Just call me Navi."

"Right! And Navi says that the Great Deku Tree has summoned me!"

I nodded. "We should probably go see him."

"We? Did he call you too?"

"Well, he did earlier. And I just ran out on him, so I kinda need to go back."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Link took off to see the Great Deku Tree. I laughed, shaking my head. He sure is a headstrong boy.


	3. Sword and Shield

(A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. My life has taken many changes and it seems like it wishes me to follow Link's footsteps and proceed on a long journey. I am somewhat sad to not receive any reviews, but I wish to say thank you to my currently lone follower. This is for you Tarooso)

Link: I ran through the meadow, leaping across stone steps, when I slipped into the water.

"Stupid boy," Navi mutter's under her breath. Link got out of the water, his clothes completely dry. "How are you not wet?" Navi asks.

I looked at her and smiled. "You haven't been around Kokiri much, have you? Our clothes are made to withstand anything. I could cut my clothes to pieces and they would weave themselves back together."

"Did the Great Deku tree make them?"

"Actually it was Saria. She has a certain talent when it comes to magic, better than most of us actually," I said, looking at Navi and accidentaly bumbing into Mido.

"Unlike you, Mr. No-Fairy. What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!" Mido snarled, mad that I walked right into him.

I looked at Mido. "Not today, okay? He summoned me and in case you didn't notice, I _have_ a fairy now. Meet Navi."

"What!? Why would he summon you and not the great Mido? This isn't funny..." he grumbled and turned to the side. "I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think your're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and shield ready?"

I rolled my eyes. "And since when did you get a sword Mido? You know that nobody here has one? What makes you think I could get one?"

Mido ignored this. "If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and a shield! Sheesh!"

Navi looked like she wanted to comment but I shot her a look and walked away. Once they were out of earshot, Navi said "What a jerk."

"He's been like that forever. Oh, hi Saria!" I said as she walked up to me.

"What's wrong Link? I thought you were going to see the Great Deku Tree."

"Well Mr. Grumpy over there insists I get a sword and shield," I pointed over shoulder.

Saria looked over my shoulder at Mido. "He really hates you. I don't know why. But he _is_ right. You won't get far without a sword and shield. I know you can get a shield at the store, but as for a sword... Have you ever heard of the Kokiri Sword?" I shook my head. "I didn't think so. Its a magical sword that won't ever break."

"Like most of your stuff?" Navi comments.

"Yes. But the sword has been missing for over 120 years. I doubt any of us remember where it is."

I smiled. "Hey, I can work with that. See ya Saria! I've got a sword to find!" I said running off.

Navi

Kokiri are amazing creatures. They spends all day hanging around, chatting with eachother. For them, life is simple. Play all day, do a little gardening. The Great Deku Tree provides them with anything they might need. They truly are his "children." Link is no exception, but he somehow seems... different from them. He has a knack for just doing stuff. Like finding the sword. He almost walked straight to it. Up a hill, through a tunnel, and around a magical rolling boulder than nearly ran us over. When I asked how he found it so quickly, he just said that he knew where it was the whole time. Somehow, I think he was telling the truth. But he wasn't telling me everything. Maybe he doesn't trust me yet? After a quick check (and chat with the girl on the roof) at the store, we learned that we needed 40 rupees to buy a shield. Talk about expensive! Apparently there aren't even a hundred rupees in the forest! However Link seemed unshaken and ran off, gathering rupee after rupee. As we bought the shield, Link explained that money traveled hands quickly here, since there was very little of it. So by tomorrow it would be spread out again. I don't think that's how it works in the rest of the world but hey, it worked. After putting on the sword and shield (I couldn't help notice he was left-handed) we ran to Mido.

Mido looked at Link as he approached. "Eh, what's that?! Oh, you have a Deku Shield... And what's THAT?! Is that the Kokiri Sword?! GOOD GRIEF! Well even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" Muttering under his breath he continued "Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!" He stomped off as we continued, Link smirking.

I had to ask "does Mido always talk in the third person?"

"Usually? Yes," Link shrugged. Suddenly three Deku Babas appeared, as if from nowhere!

"Link, lookout!" I shouted. "Deku Babas!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Those things are pathetic," he said as he drew his sword and cut them from the stem. They burst into dark smoke and all that was left were a few sticks.

I looked at them. "A-are they d-dead?"

Link looked at me. "Dead doesn't apply to monsters. They are mad from evil thoughts and energy, mixed with magic. They are simply a person's feelings of hate made real."

I frowned. "Of course I know that. But I mean will they come back?"

Link frowned back, looking where the monsters were a moment ago. "Well... usually they stay away. We never see them except in the Lost Woods. For them to be _this_ near to the _Great Deku Tree_..." he shuddered. "We better hurry!"

I nodded (bobbed more really) and we continued on.


End file.
